Reunited
by Misery's Success
Summary: Maka's dad kills Soul out of his hatred for him. R&R?


I never meant to meet Soul. It was a mistake, and so is everything that we had. Our relationship shouldn't have happened. But it did, against all odds and I regret none of it. Though I can't help but think that it's my fault he isn't here anymore. Maybe it's because it is. I should have never made him walk home with me, I should have never asked to him to take the shortcut through the ally ways. And he should have never been killed. I should have been. I should have been beaten to death and left to die. I should have been the one to be found at 5:00AM surrounded in a pool of blood. I should have been the one they rushed to the hospital in the hopes to save my life. It should be my family weeping with sorrow, not his. He never did anything to deserve this, and it happened. I can't go back and change any of this, but for the rest of my life I will wish I could. I killed the best thing to ever happen in my life and I will be tortured for my mistake for the rest of my life. I am Maka Albarn, and I now stand-alone forever.

I met Soul on our first day at DWMA. I met him by accident, but I later found that I didn't regret that at all. I was a miester, looking for a weapon. After meeting what seemed like hundreds of weapons, none seemed good enough. None of them had what I was looking for. I needed a weapon that would stand by my side even if it meant sacrificing their own. And I found that in Soul. I was wandering the halls of the academy, but as I walked deeper into the school, I heard a dark piano melody. I followed the dark and eerie sound until I came to a room with a single piano in it, with a white haired boy in a suit playing it. It sounds so cliché, but we instantly clicked. I knew he would be my weapon. Just the way he smiled at me and said "Hey, the name's Soul. Soul Evans." I knew he was one whom I could put my faith and trust into. After hating men for their cheating ways, I never thought I could trust one but I trusted Soul the moment I said "Hi, mine is Maka Albarn." Our meeting was destiny, but so was our end.

As time went on, I learned Soul was no sweetheart. He was arrogant, and teased me to no end. But I always paid no mind to that. What I saw what a beautiful person. Someone who would give his life for mine at any moment. One who told me he loved me since our 3rd year of being partners. The man who at seventeen decided that there would never be another out there for him. The man who decided he could never lose me and proposed to me. And I was the silly girl who loved him more than life itself and said yes. Our life was supposed to be beautiful. We would have smart and musically gifted children. He was a death weapon and I was the miester who made him. We were supposed to be together always. Whether my father approved or not. But never did I imagine that my own father would send out a gang after Soul. Never did I think he hated Soul enough to kill him. Never did I think anyone could be so heartless.

It was just yesterday that I was at Soul's funeral. I can't say that I remember a second when my steady stream of tears stopped. I walked into the church telling myself that I would be able to handle it, but when I walked in and saw the slideshow of photos of him going, I couldn't keep myself together. Towards the end of the funeral, people who knew Soul and were close to him went up to the alter and said things about him. I, being his miester, beat everyone else up there. I found it hard to mix everything I wanted to say together, but after a moment of thinking, I came up with my best speech.

"I know many of you blame me for Soul's death. And I do as well. I should have never asked Soul to walk me home. But I did, and I can't take that back, no matter how much I want to. I would swap my life for his at any given moment. Soul was my everything. He was my fiancée, my best friend, and the best partner I could ever ask for. There was never a day when he never told me he loved me, even if we were fighting he would knock on my door and remind me of how much he loved me, even if I didn't want to hear it. I honestly can't imagine how I am going to live without him. And no matter what I do, he will always be in my head. And that's the way I want it. The ring he gave me as a sign of our love will never come off my finger, because I will never find another. I will never find another who can love me like Soul could. Who knows me better than the back of his own hand. But someday, Soul and I will be rejoined, and like the love of Rose and Jack, it will be the most beautiful thing ever."

I could have gone on for hours about everything I would miss about Soul, but I wanted to give his family a turn. Though I wish I hadn't. Everything they said was a lie. From how he called them every night to how much he loved his brother was a lie. It was almost unbearable. But the funeral came to end, but I couldn't bring myself out of my seat. I never wanted to leave Soul. I wanted to stay by his side for the rest of my life. I didn't even realize how long I was sitting there until the entire church was empty. Empty except for his family and myself. They rose and approached with the most painful look of disgust on their face possible. "We blame you for his death, you are aware of that, correct?" His witch of a mother said to me. All I could do was nod and not look any of them in the eye. "So then you won't mind if we take care of a little situation, do you?" his mother asked me again. I looked up to see what she was talking about when I felt pain course through my side. I looked only to see a knife sticking out from my side, courtesy of Soul's brother. The pain was almost imaginable. The worst kind that one can endure. But even though I was in all that pain, I laughed. I laughed like I was filled with black blood and shoved into the depths of insanity. I fell out of my chair and the laughing ceased. The last words I ever spoke were the best words of my entire day.

"Thank you…. for reuniting Soul and I…"


End file.
